Policies for Editing Pages on the Database
Users # Members may only have one Shadow Fleet Wiki account. Accounts may be renamed at the member's request. Editing Behavior # Administrators (members of the Wiki Staff) may edit any part of the Wiki. This includes: articles, categories, images, and user pages. # Any page may be locked ("protected") by an Administrator. Article Talk pages should explain any denied access, except in the case of any Official Policies or fleet canon. These documents may only be changed by an administrator or Shadow Fleet Admiralty member. # Do not create or edit articles for the purpose of defaming any part of Shadow Fleet. Members are encouraged to write articles from a factual basis, with as little personal influence as possible. Sometimes this is unavoidable, in that the facts stir emotional debates or an opposing viewpoint. However, no member is to use these articles as a lauchpad for their personal vendettas. Repeat offenders will be referred to JAG. # Vandalism will not be tolerated. Vandalism is generally defined as editing a wiki in a way that is intentionally disruptive or destructive. There are four generally acknowledged types of vandalism: deletion of legitimate information, insertion of nonsense or irrelevant content, addition of unwanted commercial links (spam), and policy violations specific to that wiki. Shadow Fleet members who participate in Vandalism will have their content removed, receive a warning, and be added to a list of "known Shadow Fleet Wiki Vandals". Repeat offenders will be sent to JAG. # Users are responsible for their own character articles; however, minor edits (spelling corrections, etc.) are acceptable for anyone to perform. # Cut down on the number of edits by using the Show preview button and making as many edits as possible in one Save rather than a series. Talk/Discussion Pages # Talk pages may not be cleared. It is necessary to retain all conversations to preserve a record of the discussions to eliminate repeat topics. # Do not make snide comments or target members on any Talk page. It is necessary to remain civil and mature in matters of disagreement. # Sign and date your posts to talk pages (not articles!). # Disagreements must be discussed on the article's Talk page, not on the main article. Content # Shadow Fleet wiki should contain information only regarding Shadow Fleet proper to avoid confusion. All affiliates maintain their own wiki for database information on their respective storylines. The only exceptions are Shadow Fleet official policy pages where non-Shadow Fleet proper information may be displayed for informational purposes, rules & regulations and quick reference purposes. # Avoid Trivia sections. Include information within the body of articles and not merely as lists (this excludes tables for character services histories). # Unnecessary information that can be found on your Simm website, or forum information may not be repeated within wiki articles. The wiki system is an encyclopedia, not merely a clone of Simm site. Images # Unless you have a paragraph discussing the image and tying it into the article, it will be deleted. Just throwing up an image because it relates to your character is not enough, explain why it is there. # Images must be shrunk down to a manageable size. # Images in all infoboxes must be set at 275px, unless their original size is 275px or less. # Images outside of the infobox should be at a maximum of 200px or less, no more. # Images may not be more than 700 KB, unless otherwise noted by the Wiki Coordinator. Image Categorization # If you upload an image, you must categorize it. A list of available categories can be found at Category:Image Categories. # If you upload an image, you must include the tag, even if you created it. ; Here is a prime example of how to do it correctly : : Category:Images-Characters Featured Articles In order to qualify for a Featured article, the nomination must... # …be well written and detailed # …be unbiased, non-point of view # …not be the object of any ongoing edit wars # …not be tagged with any sort of improvement tags (i.e. more sources, expand, etc) # …have a succinct proper lead that can be used for the front page # …have a reasonable amount of red links; use common sense # …have a complete, detailed biography if it's a character article # …not have been previously featured Banning 1 day * Does not use "Show preview" button after two warnings * Does not categorize images after two warnings * Insults on a talk page 3 days * Does not use "Show preview" button after a total of three warnings * Does not categorize images after a total of three warnings * Continued insults on a talk page after a 1 day ban (Bans more than 3 days follow the pattern for 1 and 3-day bans.) Infinite * Expelled from the Shadow Fleet * Repeated theft of wiki data * Is a spambot